<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Forget by TheCrazyWood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149842">Can't Forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyWood/pseuds/TheCrazyWood'>TheCrazyWood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I swear, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, P3MC might have PTSD, ken is a fanboy of the MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyWood/pseuds/TheCrazyWood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He got saved and lived but at what cost?<br/>A/N at bottom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru, Kirijo Mitsuru/Yuuki Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Location: ??? </p><p>Makoto Yuki was going do it, with the power of his friends and girlfriend, he was not scared, he was ready to become the Great Seal to stop The Fall but as he was preparing... </p><p>“Let me help you this one time” a familiar boy said </p><p>“Ryoji?” Makoto called out his name in shock and surprise </p><p>“Go back to your friends, It’s to apologize for hiding inside of you for ten years after all” Ryoji said </p><p>“Bu-” </p><p>“No live your life to the fullest” Ryoji interrupted </p><p>“Alright, well for what its worth, goodbye Pharos.” Makoto said</p><p>Ryoji then teleports Makoto back to the top of Tartarus</p><p>“Ryoji...” Makoto distraughtly said beneath his breath </p><p>“MY GOD MAKOTO IS THAT YOU” Mitsuru screams out of relief </p><p>Then everyone got blinded by a light....and Tartarus turnt back into Gekkoukan High </p><p>Location: Outside Gekkoukan High </p><p>Everyone rounds up to Makoto and are crying out of pure relief </p><p>Junpei says “Dude, how did ya do it? The floating thing y’know ‘cause that was sick dude” </p><p>Makoto: it just kind of happened it’s nothing out of the sort </p><p>Junpei replies “And you are still so calm, dude I will never understand you...”  </p><p>Akihiko interrupts the thousand questions of Junpei by saying “I feel like I should be calling you senpai due to how much my respect has grown for you” </p><p>Makoto replies to Akihiko “Don’t even think about it and also I won’t spar with you” </p><p> “Dammit.” Akihiko says in defeat </p><p>“For now and the next few days, I'm really tired” Makoto says sarcastically</p><p>Akihiko’s face lights up “I’ll remember that” </p><p><strong>Flashback</strong> </p><p>Location: Iwatodai Dorm </p><p>“....I'm bored” said Makoto after 5 minutes of awkward silence </p><p>"Who cares?" Junpei remarks sarcastically</p><p>"...Touché." Makoto</p><p>Akihiko responds with a smirk “Maybe we can spar Yuki” </p><p>“...what the hell sure what's the worst that could happen” </p><p>20 minutes later</p><p>Makoto after being practically thrown around the boxing ring, completely regreted that decision </p><p>Akihiko after chuckling says “Want me to teach you, after all I do want a challenge” </p><p>Makoto with his surprisingly competitive nature unsurprisingly agrees </p><p>“You’ll regret that” Makoto jokes </p><p>They both laugh, the tension completely gone </p><p>[Strength Social Link has been created] </p><p>Flashback End </p><p>Ken walks up to Makoto and starts talking “Makoto-senpai that was amazi-” </p><p>Makoto interrupts Ken “Remember what we talked about Ken don’t call me senpai just Makoto is fine” </p><p>Flashback </p><p>Ken approaches Makoto after Shinjiro’s death “Hey...Yuki-senpai?” </p><p>Makoto looks at him as if to continue </p><p>“Um...how did you move on from your parents’ death I mean-it's fine if you don’t answer” </p><p>Makoto is visibly caught off guard and stammers a bit before saying “Uh- well what I did was not good honestly speaking I.. shut myself out of society because of me being an orphan and was bullied due to being so quiet so you can think of this as a what to NOT do alright” </p><p>“Thank you Yuki-senpai” Ken said </p><p>“Also don’t call me Yuki, just call me Makoto alright” </p><p>“Uh.. I’ll see what I can do” </p><p>They both share a laugh </p><p>[Justice Social Link has been created] </p><p>Flashback End </p><p>“I thought you were dead” Yukari cries out </p><p>“You really gave us a scare Makoto” Fuuka says after trying to stop herself to cry </p><p>Mitsuru just walks up to him, face full of tears and gives him the hardest slap in his life “HOW DARE YOU” she screams out </p><p>“Ouch” he tried to deadpan but failed</p><p>Makoto (still with a stinging cheek) kisses her </p><p>Makoto, with a smile smugly says “Well, I'm still alive” </p><p>Mitsuru looked like she was going to turn into a tomato and keeps stammering "uhm-uh-" </p><p>Sadly, Makoto’s legs fail him and he trips into the floor</p><p>Awkward seconds of silence ensue </p><p>“...I forgot how fatigued I am” </p><p>“Akihiko, carry him.” Mitsuru ordered him </p><p>“Alright, Makoto up and at ‘em” and with no hesitation and respect for his leader carried him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dorm after Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto cannot sleep and keeps getting nightmares, he gets comfort with the Kirijo heiress</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Location: Iwatodai Dorm</strong> (Makoto's room)</p><p>Makoto Yuuki could not sleep for the life of him</p><p>and when he did he felt a horrible churning of his stomach and a beyond head-splitting pain </p><p>him thinking enough is enough, goes downstairs to get some pills and sees his girlfriend Mitsuru</p><p>"Uh...Mitzy?"</p><p>with a small blush in her face she responds  </p><p> "w-what are you doing here"</p><p>"I...could be saying the same to you"</p><p>"Water"</p><p>"huh, you're lucky I need to get some pills for this headache of mine"</p><p>"Are you okay? because you have been avoiding us and just going to your room, are you okay?"</p><p>Makoto stammers "Uh, I-I'm fine"</p><p>Mitsuru softly replies "Mako, You don't have to deal a burden that leaves you like this" and holds his hand  </p><p>"I-I don't want to lose you or anyone else" Makoto starts crying in her shoulder while hugging her</p><p>"Huh? uh... y-yeah" Mitsuru squeaks out in surprise</p><p>"y-yeah It'll be fine, I love you, i'm not going away" Mitsuru tries to comfort him</p><p>"You know what Makoto?"</p><p>He looked at her with anticipation "Hm?"</p><p>"I-I w-will sleep with you" Mitsuru said blushing completely red</p><p>"What!?" he said completely caught off guard and blushing</p><p>"I mean if you don't wan-"</p><p>"I do, I really do my empress" Makoto says with no hesitation</p><p>''O-oh o-oka-" she sputters out</p><p> "But first let me get the pill, it'll take a second" he says </p><p>"Y-yeah" she says still red as her hair.</p><p>Makoto says under his breath "What would I do without <strong>her..."</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is the end, leave a review (and maybe some Kudos...)<br/>And remember stay frosty and safe<br/>(Im so sorry this is shorter )</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im new at writing fanfiction. so leave a comment/review if you can, it really helps and if you like it, then leave kudos, leave constructive criticism but not destructive.<br/>Stay frosty and safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>